


A Guide to Destruction

by MaCherie03



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCherie03/pseuds/MaCherie03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past cannot stay dead forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dead Man's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tune for tea - with an unexpected visitor

You place yourself in the leather chair and help yourself  to tea. Sipping it, you observe the room over the rim of the cup with a smirk. An organised mess you deduce, evident by the disheveled papers which lay scattered amongst broken cutlery. Anger. Loneliness. Pain.  

It was an odd feeling being back in the world. A dead man walking as they, but it was time he knew. It was time they all knew. Ordinary people have had their fun, theorizing, guessing, trying to work out your brilliant mind but the game was not over - there was still the final problem.  

You smooth your suit and cross your legs impatiently, being idle is not your style but you wait like a predator for its prey. A gold Chinese cat waves at you from the counter, its paw rhythmically counting the seconds. Boring. 

Curiosity gets the best of your nature as you stalk around the apartment. A photograph of the new bride and groom stands hidden behind the screen of a laptop. You ponder it and smile at the mans bare upper lip, thanking that monstrosity of a moustache is gone. Never did suit him. Aged him too much.  

A violin sits on its stand facing the window which leads to the bustling baker street below. You take the bow, flourishing it in the air and point it at the walls like a mock gun. Boom boom boom.  

You play a tune written on the sheet paper and close your eyes, enjoying the sullen melody. Music always did suit those with dramatic tendencies, and you were no exception. You twist and twirl around the flat, leaping on the couch as the song increases in speed. Stings on the bow snap from your rapid playing and dance in the air following your movements. You sway, becoming consumed by the sound when you are interrupted by the slam of a door. 

John. 

He stares at the sight of you on the sofa.  
"You..." He raises a finger, "You're supposed to be...dead" he manages the last word as a whisper. His hand tightens into a fist as he breathes deeply.  
"Sorry about that", you reply, still holding the instrument on your shoulder, "But I'm sooooooo changeable!"  
Footsteps follow John up the staircase "Who is it dear?" Mary inquires.  
"Jim Moriarty....or do you prefer Richard Brooke these days?"

You jump onto the coffee table and whip the bow beneath John's chin like a weapon.  

"Where is Sherlock?"  
"Sh..Sherlock is...dead."  
You smile mischievously, enjoying the game and lean into his ear.  
"So was I, yet here we are... I owed Sherlock a fall but alas he did not do what people are supposed to do."  
"What might that be?" John retorts.  
"DIE!!"


	2. A Deal Between Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persuasion is knowing what the other person likes.

~One Hour Earlier ~ 

"Returned from the dead have we?" You sigh, uninterested in the woman standing before you.  
"Doesn't everyone these days? Ooh but you have missed me, admit it," She croons laying an arm across your shoulder.  
"You're not as persuasive as you think you are. Quite ordinary actually. Plain. Dull. Boring." You remark, moving yourself towards the window.   
"I just haven't found what you like... yet" She mutters staring into the screen of her phone.  
"Very few have," You reply in a cool manner.  
"Do you?"  
"Excuse me, do I what?"   
"Know you know what you like?" She questions as she slinks around the room. 

You stare at her in silence.  
 _Fitted red jacket - custom tailored - never worn - indicative of seduction or nortorious behaviour. Black lace visible beneath collar - impractical due to weather therefore must serve alternative purpose. Shoes- size 7 - stiletto -probable weapon - Dior_... 

"....sightings of Moriarty," She concludes. Her use of his name brings your focus back to the conversation.   
"So this is why you've come to me. You wish to blackmail or otherwise use information to get yourself out of a particular precarious position? Hmm?" You stare at her with a cocked eyebrow knowing your assumption is correct. 

"No,no,no,no.." She tuts pouting her lips, "precarious positions are my speciality...I'm afraid he's become aware of my presence back in London and I need your assistance."   
"Surely a woman such as yourself is in no need protecting," You fix your collar and proceed to the door, signaling your meeting is over.   
"Oh it's not me that is need of protecting Mr. Holmes. It's your dearest little brother."

Your fingers release the doorknob and you lean on the umbrella slightly for support. Sherlock has been abroad for months, surely you of all people would be aware if he were suddenly back at that squalor of a shack at 221B. Although Sherly did always have a talent for remaining hidden, even as a child.

"Sherlock? You're suggesting Moriarty will use Sherlock to get to you." You sneer at her proposal, she was like him, not caring for anyone, or anything but her work.  
"He once warned he would burn the heart out of me. If I'm correct, he would have given Sherlock a similar sexy greeting as well. He knows if I'm alive, Sherlock is too. I bet Moriarty is on his way for a personal greeting with that partner Sherlock keeps so dear."

"John."


End file.
